


Eres especial, yo te protejo

by lavalitaah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, saved by loki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavalitaah/pseuds/lavalitaah
Summary: Alguien te toquetea cuando vas a una cita con loki y despues te lo encuentras en el parque y el acosador te reconoce por lo que loki va al rescate





	

Te mirabas al espejo, observabas todos tus defectos ¿porque tenías que salir de tu casa ahora?, ¿no era mejor quedarse en casa y evitar las burlas?, no, no tenías que pensar de forma negativa, solo ibas a salir con Loki al museo de tu ciudad...era una forma de salir a una cita y a la vez enseñarle cosas de tu gente para que no sea tan destructivo.—Solo tienes que tranquilizarte, todo va a salir bien—Después de darte ánimos a través del espejo, saliste de tu casa, aunque seguías con nervios.  
Casi al llegar a la esquina, cerca del museo, te estaba siguiendo un tipo extraño, no le diste importancia y caminaste más rápido, pero él fue más rápido y te dijo  
   
—Oye, ¿porque no te acercas a mí y te muestro algo delicioso?—El tipo dijo mientras te toqueteaba el trasero. Al instante gritaste dándote vuelta — ¿¡Que te pasa asqueroso!?— Dijiste enojada, acto seguido, le diste una patada en su orgullo y saliste corriendo hacia el Museo, sin darte cuenta chocaste con alguien — ¿¡Quién te crees que eres mortal estup-...¿(Tu nombre)?—  
Loki te miro con sorpresa, noto que estabas agitada, que te había pasado algo —¿Cariño?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿porque estas tan agitada?— Simplemente lo abrazaste y no dijiste nada por algunos minutos —yo...no pasa nada, es que en realidad yo...—  
El Dios de la travesura te miro con preocupación—Cariño no me mientas, no hay necesidad de ocultarme nada, por favor— le miraste la cara de preocupación que tenía, nunca ha estado preocupado por nadie más que a si mismo…y de ti cuando te conoció aquel día—yo, eh me tocaron el trasero, un tipo que me venía siguiendo—Al instante , el dios de pelo negro sintió como la rabia le consumía al escuchar tus declaraciones ¿Cómo se atreve un simple mortal tocarte de esa forma?, si es que se lo llega a topar, va a sufrir las consecuencias —Mejor vamos a entrar al museo— dijiste viendo que Loki no parecía muy contento con lo que le contaste.  
En el museo lo pasaron excelente, Obras que a ti te parecieron magnificas, Loki no las entendía muy bien y las comparaba con alguna cosa de Asgard y le tenías que explicar que significaban realmente, pero a pesar de todo  no faltaron las miradas de algunas personas sobre Loki, claro, todavía no habían olvidado el incidente de hace 4 años atrás…pero a él no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, solo le preocupabas tú.  
Cuando terminaron de recorrer el museo, fueron a un parque cercano, Mientras estaban ahí, de lejos viste al que te toco hace unas horas atrás, sentado en una banca vieja cerca de un puesto de helados, fumando un cigarrillo, por lo que las inseguridades volvieron, solo esperabas que no se diera cuenta que estabas cerca y todo saldría bien.  
De pronto Loki dijo —Hey querida, me apetece un helado ¿quieres uno?— dijo con una sonrisa, tu asentiste y él fue al puesto de helados. Mientras tanto el tipo miro hacia dónde estabas tú y empezó a acercarse rápidamente, te empezaste a asustar, —Oh no, aquí viene otra vez, al parecer viene enojado— dijiste en voz baja —Por favor Loki, apúrate— Rezabas en voz baja  
— ¿¡Creías que te librarías de mi fácilmente!?, ¿eh?—El tipo dijo mientras te agarraba violentamente del brazo y te tomo del cabello —Ahora que te tengo aquí, voy a hacer lo que me plazca— dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo pequeño.  
Estabas a punto de gritar pero de pronto él te soltó bruscamente, Loki estaba agarrando el cuello y lo lanzo violentamente al suelo, lejos de ti — ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi novia, patético mortal ¿!tú eras la que le estaba acosando!?— Dijo Loki muy enojado y aparentemente con ganas de matar. De pronto agarro al tipo y lo lanzo contra un árbol, lanzo un hechizo de hielo y lo lanzo hacia su pierna.  
.  
— ¡AAHH!, ¡demonios mi pierna!—El chico se quejó, Loki se acercó hacia y empezó a golpearlo,  — ¡Eres un monstro! ¡Púdrete!—, Lo dejo caer bruscamente y el acosador huyo aterrado  
   
Tú lo mirabas de espaldas por lo que no podías ver su expresión, tenía era de enojo con rasgos de tristeza  — Loki...me salvaste, ¡muchas gracias! —  Con mucha energía le diste un gran abrazo y el dios de pelo negro te devolvió el abrazo   —haría cualquier cosa por ti mi reina, destruiría todo midgard solo por ti...— tu lo miraste con una cara seria — ¡oye no seas asi!, no me gustaría que murieran personas solo porque si, lo que hiciste aquella vez en Nueva york debieron darte una leccion, ¿cierto?—  
   
El dios de la travesura simplemente desvió la mirada y dio una pequeña sonrisa traviesa — ¿no me digas que lo harías de nuevo?— el simplemente te respondió con un apasionado beso  
   
—Te amo, siempre lo hare mi reina— Dijo Loki, tu simplemente moviste la cabeza y empezaste a caminar al puesto de helados —sí, claro, ¡no me haz respondido a mi pregunta!— Él te empezó a seguir — ¿acaso no me crees cuando te lo digo?— Loki dijo de una manera burlesca —meh, ya no importa mejor vamos, acuérdate que me debes un helado—  
A pesar de todo, Loki no dejaría de amarte ya que cambiaste su mundo y lo protegiste de abusos que recibió cuando estaba completamente solo.  
  
  
Fin


End file.
